


Welcome to Sky High

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack in Other Media [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Enjoy their powers!, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Sky High AU, Superheroes, They’re amazing, superhero au, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: “Welcome students of Sky High. In case you didn’t know, we’re about to have a bit of an adventure. Please stay seated at all times.” Cyrus Goodman is a superhero in training, and so are his friends, and they’re going to the only school to prepare them for life. But three of their main friend group can’t help but wonder, what is up with the Kippens, and how are they all super powerful and super hot?





	Welcome to Sky High

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my new fic! If you’ve come here form my Hogwarts AU “Incredibly Enchanted,” welcome! If you came from one of my finished fics like “Hand Drawn Sleeves”, “The Houseguest”, and “What the Hell Happened to Shadyside?” Welcome as well! Please check out my other fics as I do update fairly regularly and please comment. That’s the only way I personally know who’s reading my writing otherwise I have no way of knowing! Pretty please! I don’t care what you comment, whether it’s an emoji, a request for a piece of writing, the lyrics to baby shark, or your actual opinions, I don’t care! Please comment!

“Cyrus! It’s time for school!” His mother called up to him. “Todd made breakfast!”

“I know,” Cyrus said, coming downstairs. He looked at his reflection in the toaster as he waited for his toast to be done. “Any OJ left?”

“You’d find out if yo-“

“If I bothered to look at anything other than my own reflection?” Cyrus said, looking at his mother and raising his eyebrow. “You know you’ll never be able to one-up me mom.”

She laughed. “Only because you cheat,” she said.  _ Reading minds is cheating Cyrus. _

“It’s not cheating if you throw it at me, projecting, mother,” he said. Cyrus was a Super, born with abilities, though he’s not sure where they came from since neither of his parents had powers, and as far as he knew, he never felt in a vat of toxic waste as a baby. His parents freaked out at first, but then found out their next door neighbors were openly within the Super Protection Agency, Supers who lived openly among the other non-superpowered population as a way to help them through public relations questions and as a resource for people who suddenly encounter powers or, like Cyrus, are born to regular people. They helped him apply for his new school, one where he could learn to use his powers. 

“Good morning Mr. Goodman!” Buffy shouted from the window. She was the daughter of the SPA people and his neighbor and best friend. “Good morning Mrs. Goodman! Cyrus!!!!” 

“Buffy, Come in,” Cyrus’s mother said. “We’re making breakfast.”

There was a whoosh and Buffy was sitting across from Mr. Goodman, making him scream. Cyrus rolled his eyes and gave her a glass of orange juice. “Will you ever stop scaring my family?”

“It’s been like fourteen years,” Buffy said in her defense. “I would have thought they would have been used to it by now.” 

“You have super speed,” His mother said, giving her a plate of eggs. “Imagine us trying to chase a toddler with super speed during your play dates. Thankfully Cyrus’s telekinesis made force fields occasionally.”

“Yeah...thankfully I ran into an invisible wall and broke my nose twelve times in my childhood,” Buffy retorted. 

“Buffy,” his father said. “You once ran to Disney World in twenty minutes. And you took Cyrus.”

“On the bright side, it was a great way to spend the summer before fifth grade,” he said. “Even if it was absolutely terrifying.”

“Speaking of which,” Buffy said, scarfing down the eggs. “We gotta go catch the bus.”

“If we’re late you can just carry me again,” Cyrus rolled his eyes.

“Not here. Come on!” 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack. “If you can take me to Orlando in twenty minutes, why can’t you run me to high school?”

“Because it’s impossible,” she said, but she did rush them to the bus stop, and Cyrus stopped shakily, leaning on his knees and dry heaving. 

“WARNING BUFFY! ALWAYS GIVE A WARNING!”

She rolled her eyes and pulled him onto the bus, putting him against the window. “If you’re gonna throw up, aim there.”

“Buffy, did you really tell Cyrus Goodman to aim?” Both of them looked up to see their other friend Andi Mack sitting across from them. 

“Oh thank god. You’re not leaving me alone with the maniac,” Cyrus said. 

“I’m not a maniac, I’m just impatient,” Buffy said laughing. Andi smirked and tapped Buffy’s hair, turning it purple. “Andi! You can’t do this on our first day of school!”

“Apologize for traumatizing the bean,” she said. “And your hair can go back to being natural or any color of your choice.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry for traumatizing you, Smol bean,” she teased. 

Cyrus laughed a little, and the bus was pulling away anyways. “Go ahead Andi, make her normal again...or at least her hair.”

Buffy slapped his shoulder when the bus driver pulled out his speaker system. “Welcome students of Sky High,” he said. “In case you didn’t know, we’re about to have a bit of an adventure. Please stay seated at all times.” Roller coaster seat restraints came out of the seats and Cyrus looked at his friends in absolute terror as the bus started driving off a cliff. 

Everyone on board started screaming as the bus started careening, and Cyrus started holding hands with Buffy, and Andi took the hand of the person next to her, not knowing who it was. Then the bus started flying and people stopped screaming. 

“THE SCHOOL IS IN THE SKY?!” Cyrus asked freaking out. 

“I didn’t know it was going to be this intense of a bus ride,” Buffy admitted. “But yeah...why do you think it’s called Sky High?”

“Irony?!” He said, seeing the bus land. “Do you feel it? In the air?”

“My mom says no, it’s just a way to stay hidden,” Buffy said. Meanwhile the person next to Andi tapped her shoulder. 

“Hey...it was nice and all holding your hand when we all through we were gonna die...but you mind if I have my hand back?”

Andi looked at him embarrassed. “I’m so sorry! I just…”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I was about to hold your hand too. I’m Jonah Beck.”

“Andi Mack,” she said blushing. “And those are my friends, Buffy Driscoll and Cyrus Goodman.”

“Buffy, Cyrus, and Andi,” he said nodding. “Hope I can keep seeing you guys around? I don’t really have any friends here.”

“Well, you can totally sit with us at lunch at least,” Cyrus said with a friendly smile. Why was his heart beating so fast?

“Docious Magocious. See you guys around in there.”

* * *

They all gathered around in the gym where a coach stood in the middle on a stage. “Welcome to Sky High! I’m Coach Purcell! Today, we’re going to put you in your preliminary classes of Hero and Sidekick. Back in the day, these used to determine your role in life. Now, you can always change in the future, if that’s what you believe, you can talk to your counselor, but the change will only go into effect in the next school year. When I call your name, come up here and show off your powers!” Everyone looked around and murmured. “First! Libby Reagan Abbot!” 

A girl climbed up on the stage and took out her phone and started typing. “Excuse me!” The coach yelled, she didn’t flinch. “EXCUSE ME!!!” He used his megaphone power and she still didn’t move. Then she turned the phone around on him and he scanned the phone and looked embarrassed. “Apparently, Libby is deaf and requesting someone to come up here and play the drums?” 

A boy sheepishly went up on stage where the coach pressed a button on his remote and a set of drums appeared on a lift. Libby smiled and gestured for him to play, so he did, at first sounding normal, then she waved her hands and each drum hit sounded like a meowing kitten. Everyone gasped in awe and then she waved it again and it was trumpet notes. Coach Purcell nodded in appreciation and Libby gestured for the boy to stop, then signed something at him. He nodded and raised a hand in a knocking gesture. He turned to the coach to explain. “She asked me if I knew sign and I do, so I can interpret for a bit.” The coach nodded and asked if that was it, and the boy signed the question. She shook her head and waved her arms around again, making the sound of a train appear like it was about to hit them all, and then the sounds of gunfire in a war, and even sirens from police. She make a “Cease” motion and all sounds stopped. 

“Impressive,” Coach said. “This could be quite useful, but only if there’s someone to help you hear what you need and interpret. SIDEKICK!” 

Libby nodded after it was signed to her and both students left the stage.

“Okay, next, Jonah Beck!” 

Jonah winced and went up to the stage. “I...uh...don’t feel comfortable using my power here in front of everyone...can I do a private…”

“Speak now or forever hold your peace,” Coach said. 

“I...uh…”

“SIDEKICK!” Jonah sighed and walked off stage. “Walker Brodsky!” A tall guy made his way on stage and made an illusion of a bus falling on everyone, but the illusion was shimmery and not that convincing. “Come back when your illusions are much more convincing. SIDEKICK!” He kept going until he reached “Buffy Driscoll!” 

Buffy smiled and got on stage. “Hey Coach.”

“Buffy? Like the vampire slayer?”

“Named after her.”

“Alright...show us what you got.” 

She smirked and started running around, going around the room before running in a circle on the stage, making a tornado before stopping and hearing everyone murmur in awe. “Speedster! Now that’s something useful in saving people! HERO!”

She smiled and got off the stage, polishing her nails, laughing happily. They sat around as the coach went through the list, keeping the heroes and sidekicks somewhat the same in ratio. Then he called out “Cyrus Goodman!”

He nervously let out a breath and got up. 

“What can you do?” 

“I...uh...it’s a bit...uh...well…you see…” he paused and looked at the coach. “Sir...can you please not think so loudly about my stutter...I’m really trying my best and…” he looked around. “Don’t worry! I’m not trying to read your most intimate thoughts just yet! Just...Everyone sing...I don’t know…it’s a small world?” Everyone groaned and he winced. “Yeah I’m hearing it too, literally…” he said. 

“Can you influence minds?” Coach asked and Cyrus shook his head. “Just reading them...and...uh…”

“Got it. Useful but not in combat. SIDEKICK!” 

He sighed and got off the stage. Buffy was at his side. “Why didn’t you show him your telekinesis?”

“Like I barely got the chance. Besides, I don’t control it too well yet.”

“Next up!” Coach shouted. “Kira Gryffin!”

A girl with her curly hair pulled into a ponytail strode up to the stage confidently. “And what can you do?” He asked. 

She smiled confidently and requested a target and any weapon of his choice. He got her some knives and a target, and she used her headband to cover her eyes. Everyone ducked slightly and some kids brought up force fields. She took the knives in her hand and threw them, spinning around. Each of them landed right in the bullseye and she pulled her blindfold off with a smile.

“Deadly accuracy?” 

“I prefer extreme precision,” she said. “And it’s not all.”

“What else do you have?” She made eye contact with him, and at the twitch of an eyebrow, he crumpled to the floor bawling. “Why do I feel like my life is over?” 

“You only feel that now sir,” she said, and made eye contact again and then he stopped and broke his keyboard. “You can manipulate my emotions?! LIKE IT’S NOTHING?!”

She kept her cool with him. “Yes sir, with anyone,” She relaxed her face and the coach went back to normal, shaking it off. 

“I don’t think I need to see anything else! HERO!” 

“I don’t know why,” Buffy said. “But I’ve got a bad feeling about her…”

He kept going down the list until he got to Andi, who stood on stage and looked around. “What do you need?” 

“Well...I’m not sure how to describe one of my powers…” she said biting her lip. “Ever seen that cartoon Miraculous Ladybug?” 

“You can summon lucky charms?”

“Well…no…”

“Call destruction?”

“Not that either…”

“Just do your other power and we’ll judge on that then,” he said. 

“But I-“

“Now or never Mack!” 

She groaned frustrated and tapped his shirt, turning it hot pink. Kids laughed and he scowled at her until she changed it back. “Now I-“

“SIDEKICK!”

Buffy groaned “That is so not fair,” she said. “I thought you guys were gonna be heroes for sure!”

“We’ll appeal, that’s fine,” Cyrus said. “We can handle a little setback.”

“Besides, maybe sidekick classes can be useful.” 

But of course, the selection continued. “T.J. Kippen!” 

A tall blond boy smiled and got on the stage and Cyrus’s eyes were immediately glued on him. For some reason, he was praying that the boy did not have telepathy as well. 

“Kippen?” The coach mused. “Amber Kippen?”

“Yeah, that’s mine and Marty’s big sister,” he said. 

“She’s a talented shapeshifter, turning into just about any animal she can think of. Rare talent. And you?” 

T.J. smiled and Cyrus wanted to get lost in that smile. Wait, what?

T.J. started waving his arms around and made a little tornado and sent things flying around, then made gusts of wind. 

“Control of the air?! HERO!”

“Damn…” Cyrus said. “There’s an actual airbender in our class…”

“In the hero class at least,” Andi said. “They want us to be jealous, I swear.”

“Don’t worry, As soon as they’re open we’re going to the counselors…and…” her voice faded when Martin Rodrigo Sousa-Kippen was called on stage, and she locked eyes with him for a second. 

“Please, call me Marty,” he said smiling.

“Marty...what do you do?” He smiled and vanished from the stage, appearing next to Buffy. 

“You know,” he told her. “I was always curious if I could get somewhere faster than a speedster.”

“I run at Mach 3,” she said. “A number so high they had to give it another name,” she quipped back. 

“Well, I’m instantaneous,” he argued back. “Maybe we should race somewhere sometime, winner buys ice cream for the other, loser pays for a movie and popcorn.”

Buffy bit her lip slightly, fighting and winning against the blush trying to color her cheeks. “You’re on. Kippen?”

“Sousa-Kippen, but Marty is fine enough, Slayer.”

“It’s Buffy.”

“Will it still be Buffy when you’re biting my dust?” 

Before she could respond, he was back onstage. “Teleportation?! HERO!” Marty blew her a kiss and got off stage. “Sidekicks!” Coach shouted out. “Report to the auditorium for your schedules! Heroes, you’ll be headed to the lunchroom to do the same! Core classes are mixed Sidekicks and heroes and electives as you go up will also be mixed. For now, stick with the schedule you got and see the counselor for any changes! Dismissed!”

Cyrus, Andi and Buffy looked at each other. “Hey, it’s only for classes,” Cyrus said. “We can handle being separated just a bit, right?”

“Right,” Buffy said. “Besides, you might need to help that Jonah kid out. I’ve got a teleported to beat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again, please read my other fics and just keep commenting! Never stop commenting pretty please! Comment one hundred times, just once! Do it pretty please! Reading your comments keeps me sane while I’m in law school! 
> 
> Please share this with your friends and enjoy!!!


End file.
